


It All Falls Down

by LuciferFanfics



Category: V - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, vmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferFanfics/pseuds/LuciferFanfics
Summary: Jimin and Taehyung have feelings for each other. Can a game of chance and skill bring them together.





	It All Falls Down

Taehyung

Oh Jiminie how I wish you knew how I felt. If only you knew of the way my heart speeds up when you haunt my dreams. My every waking moment is consumed by your bright smiles and the depths of your eyes that makes me fall. I am hypnotised by the way your body moves when you dance. I have been in love with you since day one and you are my closest friend. You don't know the way my sight colours with envy whenever Jungkook is near. I love you so damn much it hurts and I don't know what to do. How do I even begin to confess to you the depth of my desires and love. All I know is I have to do it soon or else i'll completely break apart.

 

Jimin

Oh Taehyung, I have also loved you since day one. You taught me that it was ok to let go and let myself be cared for as opposed to always caring for others. I suppose we taught each other that. You taught me to love myself and the way I look. When I hit that dark period and almost put myself in the hospital because I was under eating; you were always there. Always a shoulder to cry on and to draw strength from. You mean everything to me. I wouldn't be the person I am today if not for you. My love for you has grown to the point that it cannot be contained and I don't want it to be. I think its time you knew how I felt and I have the perfect plan.

 

Taehyung

"Taehyung!" Jimin calls from the dinning room.

"Yes Jiminie Hyung what is it?" I ask.

"Come here and play a game with me".

I walk into the dinning room to find Jimin stacking Jenga blocks and beside it sits what looks like a lipstick cylinder.

"You wanna play Jenga?" I state in a monotone voice.

"Yes but its Jenga with a twist. Every time you knock the tower down you get something drawn on your face with lipstick".

"Sounds like a challenge, you're on". I reply enthusiastic.

Jimin smiles and dear god does it send my head into a spin. I almost walk into the corner of the table from not paying attention.

"You can go first," I say being a gentleman.

Jimin pushes a block near the base of the tower and it smoothly falls out. He then arranges it on top of the tower. My turn comes and I take on a piece directly in the middle. The piece gives me a slight resistance but still manages to come out smoothly. Jimin goes again and I swear he is blessed by angels as his next piece slides out smoother then my pick up lines. I go once again and I make the mistake of going for a piece close to Jimin's and I end up toppling the tower. Jimin's face lights up with mischief as he picks up the lipstick and waves it in my face.

" Oh how the mighty have fallen. Bow down to your sweet Hyung," Jimin says with evil grin.

Jimin begins to draw a line connecting my eye brows to give me a monobrow. He's cracking up laughing as he does so and its the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I swear I'm a lost puppy at this point. What ever this man wants I will happily comply. We begin the round again which ends with Jimin losing in the first minute.

"Heheh my turn," I say.

I colour Jimin's nose completely red so he looks like Rudolf. He's my own Christmas surprise. That was really corny. We play a few more rounds till our faces are semi full. Jimin drew a nice dick on my face while I wrote loser on the top of his head. You'd think we were kids with the stuff we've drawn. I fail the next tower but this time Jimin tells me to close my eyes. I wonder what he is up to.

 

Jimin

This is my chance. I tell Taehyung to close his eyes and of course he does what I say. He's always loyal like that. I colour my lips in with the lipstick and I approach Tae. I think he feels my presence as his face contorts in a frown. I learn in closer and bring my lips to his in a very light kiss that barely scratches the surface of my feelings. Tae opens his eyes in surprise, before he grabs my face in his hands and brings our lips back together for a light tango that turns into a sensual dance. I bite Tae's lip which grants me the demanded entry to slide my tongue in. Tae gives a little yelp but recovers to find his way back to the intensity. Our tongues slide over each other to the point that they almost become one. My arms are around Tae's neck as he crushes me to him, desperately melding us into one entity. His scent is drowning my senses to the stage that I can't focus on anything; but my most primal instinct that demands to be let out. We break apart for much needed air and I begin to kiss his neck. I feel like a hungry wolf that is never full. I'm like a drug addict and my drug is Taehyung.

 

Taehyung

What have I done to deserve this? What good karma did I accumulate in my pass life to bring me to this bliss of the present? I don't even know what to think I'm so stunned by this revelation. I had no idea Jimin Hyung liked me back. Im so happy I could scream from the roof. I must say Jimin is a really good kisser. I feel like my whole body is on fire for the sheer intensity. I always knew Jimin to be energetic but this takes the cake. Its like he goes from sweet Jimin to a Hoseok copy and is completely manic. Jimin is kissing my neck and it feels so good. He trails kisses from my ear to my neck till he reaches my collar bone which he nibble on. Jimin sucks a hicky into said collar bone and I swear its the hottest thing I've seen him do. More hotter then his hip thrusting, in his hot as fuck blood sweat and tears outfit. I almost had a heart attack in the Wings era. Jimin's tongue licks up the hollow of my throat before his lips return to mine. I however push him back and pant harshly.

"Jiminie Hyung I have liked you since the first day I met you," I say in a rush of words. "You make me feel safe and that I never need to hide how I feel from people. You take care of me and support me. You're the best Hyung I could have wished for and I...I... I love you." I feel like crying from the relief of finally getting what I've felt for almost five long years.

"Tae," Jimin says with tears in his eyes. "I have also loved you since our very first meeting. At first I though you were a very cold person but then I released that there was more to you than meets the eye. You're someone that cares very deeply for the people around him. When those people get hurt you also feel their pain. You are someone that I can always rely on even when I'm sad. You helped me so much when I had no confidence in myself. You have taught me so much about life and myself and I will forever be grateful to you. You mean everything to me and I hope we never have to part ways on this journey of life. I love you too."

As Jimin's word sink in I begin crying at how heart felt they are and what they really mean. Jimin loves me, he really does love me. I've never been so happy in my whole life. I never knew he thought these things about me. Jimin wipes my tears and I do the same for him. I pull his face back to mine for a sweet kiss. It quickly turns explosive since now we know how we truly both feel. I begin to take control of the kiss which Jimin relents and I walk over to sit in his lap all the while never breaking the kiss. My tongue asks for entrance and Jimin obliges with a sigh. I explore the hot, wet cavern of his mouth looking for a way to make my Hung quiver and find do I ever. I run my tongue in the spot just before his two front teeth and Jimin shivers. I keep do it as I run my hands underneath Jimin's shirt and begin my second exploratory mission. You would think the amount of times I've has seen Jimin shirtless that I would know his body. Turns out theres secrets even my eyes can't see.

My hands run over every spot of Jimin's chest, rubbing a nipple on the way which leads to a light moan on Jimin's part. My thumbs find a spot on either side of his V line and another moan produces itself from Jimin's throat. His moans sound like angels singing as his voice raises then lowers all in one go. Its so hot. I can feel Jimin's hands under my shirt stroking my back till the come to rest down the back of my jeans on the top parts of my ass.

My hand move back up to Jimin's nipple and I start playing with them while I kiss his neck. Jimin is panting hard and his throat is making a purring sound like a cat. I feel proud that I can make these sounds come out and as each sound hits my ears it turns me on more and more. I decide to step it up a notch and I head down, off Jimin's lap and to the floor. Jimin looks at my, his face flushing a bright pink. I look at him for permission and he nods his head. I pull Jimin's track pants down and his very hard and pulsating dick springs out. My eyes focus on it like its a roast on a Sunday nights dinner. I grab it and Jimin lets out the biggest moan I have ever heard.

 

Jimin

Holy fuck, this cannot be happening. I have never had anyone pleasure me this good, not even myself. Tae is on his knees looking like a god and he's handling me so gently. I feel like in gonna combust into a million pieces. I feel Tae spreading pre cum over me and he begins to give me light pumps. My toes curl and my head snaps back at how good it feels. I look down and see Tae so focus on his task. His hand runs up twists and he manages to swirl his thumb on the tip all at the same time. If he keeps doing that its gonna be all over very quickly. Tae suddenly stops his movements and I see his mouth descend on where I need him most. My body is shaking from the feel of his tongue running up the length of me. If someone had told me yesterday that i'd be getting sucked off by Taehyung i'd say they were crazy. His head starts to bob up and down increasing the speed and suction as time goes on. He hollows out his cheeks to the point that my dick is in a tight grip that makes me dizzy. I'm withering in pleasure as I mumble incoherent words along with a couple of "Tae's" and "oh fuck" here and there. Taehyung starts deep throating me and my back arches off the seat. My hands bury in his hair as he fucks my dick hard with his mouth. My release hits like a tone bricks that has me seeing stars as I scream out Tae's name. It some stage I passed out as I wake up to Tae looking so scared.

"Are you ok?" Taehyung asks concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, I just couldn't take the intensity. Where the hell did you learn to give blow jobs like that?" I ask.

"No good man should share his secrets now can he."

"Oh Taehyung," I winge. Tae shuts me up with a kiss.

"We should better clean up this mess we've made before the others get home".

"Yeah we better," I agree.

We are so lucky we decided to clean up when we did because as soon as the last tissue went into the trash the rest of the boys walked in from what ever filming or activity that had been doing. Taehyung and I try to not look as flustered as we feel. We say our hellos and we all sit down for dinner that Jin had gone out of his way to get. We talk about our days and other miscellaneous things. We then get asked what we did today.

"Oh we just had an innocent game of Jenga," Taehyung says. I shoot Taehyung a frown and he just shoots back a goofy grin.

"Oh yeah is that we you've got lipstick all over your face," Namjoon says.

"Yep, we had fun. But I think Jiminie Hyung had more fun."

I just ignore Taehyung and eat my food. Later that night in bed I hit Tae for being so cheeky at the dinner table. And thats how a friendly game of Jenga became the catalyst for something much bigger and sweeter. But I gotta say, I really love Jenga.


End file.
